warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallflower: The New Order
Chapter 1 40kfan stared blankly at the grey faces and bloodshot eyes of the wallflower and autist soldiers around him, whom were preparing to storm the most heavily defended beach of the Occupied Wikia. He could see it now. Row upon row of barbed wire, trench lines, bunkers, mounted guns and war machines far beyond anything they possessed. A pair of massive walkers stalked the beachhead, great tripods that fired great tesla arcs into the landing craft. 40kfan watched as an entire boat, hosting thirty, maybe forty men, burst into flames. The wallflowers inside where ether killed instantly or died as they were set on fire, several bailing out only to be felled by a hail of bullet fire. 40kfan watched as the tremendous mechanical monstrosity turned to bear down on him and the others in the landing craft. There was a great panic, the crowded wallflowers trying to throw themselves off the boat, but they were jam packed into a tight spot, with those at the center trying to climb over the others. Then the walker fired, 40kfan thrown overboard by the force of it's lightning arc. He drifted through the water, his thoughts a haze. Muffled gunfire and screams rang through his ears, until he washed up onto the now red sand of the beach, his prone form sprawled across it. 40kfan lazily gazed upwards at the sight of the Lendanto defenses, a series of bunkers built into the cliff side, overshadowed by a great fortress. Then he looked to what was supposed to be their landing zone, seeing the dozens of burnt out landing craft, and the piled up, charred wallflower corpses. ''Its the break of dawn, 29th September, 2014. Everything's gone to shit. '' ''Total's gone. The old admins are finished. Lendanto has achieved almost complete victory in the east. Now they are moving west. '' ''The Lendanto maymay machine is advancing at an astonishing rate. We're outmeme'd and outgunned. No one knows why. '' ''We're getting desperate. '' He crawled on his stomach, keeping his head down, his hands clamping down on his helmet as high powered gun fire rang out overhead. He watched as one of the few wallflowers that had made it further than himself was cut apart in seconds, joined by another, and then another. There was this collective screaming of the wounded and dying autists and wallflowers, joined by the howling of the wind. Truly, this was hell. But then he spied something new. He could see the figure of Blackdamp shouting at him, pointing his assault rifle in the direction of the enemy lines, before returning to take potshots. 40kfan watched in a state of shock as a pair of Lendanto troops emerged from their trenches, clad in distinct grey and red uniforms and flak armour, run at Blackdamp. The wallflower smacked the first in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground before firing several shots into his chest. The grounded Lendanto soldaten was then swiftly shot in the head, his brains spraying out behind him. But before Blackdamp or 40k could take any small hint of joy in their victory, Blackdamp was dead. A great mechanical monster had leapt forth and grabbed up Blackdamp in its jaws. It looked like some sort of hulking dog, driven on piston powered legs, had appeared out of nowhere. Blackdamp screamed as he was brandished in its steel jaws, dagger teeth tearing into him. 40kfan finally mustered what little courage he had as he opened fire, clumsily spraying both Blackdamp and the beast with bullets, but only his ally took notice. The creature continued to try and eat Blackdamp, succeeding in tearing off his legs, while 40k continued to fire until his clip was empty. By that time, the thing had dismembered most of Damp, leaving his torso to be gnawed on, until the beast threw it aside. 40kfan looked on with great horror as Damp's screaming torso was lobbed into a small group of wallflowers and autists, striking Browncoatmando, causing the autist to stumble and sputter into a mine. Quickly a great blast consumed the men, silencing Blackdamp's screaming, but only increasing 40k's despair. With an angry cry he drew a grenade, pulled free the pin and launched it towards the beast. The blast had little effect bar blackening the Beasts form and drawing it's attention. 40kfan broke into a run towards the enemy trenches, ducking and dodging sporadic gunfire. He could hear the beast getting closer and closer, until he was meters away from the trenches. Then the beast leapt overhead, crashing down behind the trench line, turning to face 40kfan. A trio of black armoured Lendanto soldiers stood up and took aim. Then the metal dog exploded in a brilliant flash, leaving nothing of it or the three soldiers but it's bottom half and red splatters. Chapter 2 40kfan hurried down the trench, sporadic gunfire following him as he sprinted towards the cliff side. He could hear the sound of screaming and gunfire getting closer and closer, Category:Literature